


Of troubled pasts & future plans

by JenJo



Series: Clintasha Week 2016 part 2 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Natasha, Clintasha - Freeform, Clintasha Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha bond over shared life experience, and find a plan for a week away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of troubled pasts & future plans

**Author's Note:**

> Clintasha Week Day 6: AU/Crossover.  
> So, a continuation of the Coffee Shop AU.  
> Enjoy :)

  
Six months after their first date found Clint shooting arrow after arrow into a target, Natasha watching on the side.  
“So you’ve been doing this since you were six?” Natasha asked, Clint kept focused on the target. She waited for Clint to run out of arrows, before touching him on the shoulder.  
Clint gave her a smile. “Yeah?”  
Natasha shook her head. “I just asked you if you’ve been doing archery since you were six.”  
Clint scrunched up his face, rubbing the back of his neck. “Damn, thought the aids had more battery in them. Sorry.”  
“No problem.”  
“Seven.” Clint shrugged, walking over to retrieve the arrows. “I was seven when I started archery. Didn’t get good ‘til...” Clint trailed off, resting a hand on the top of the target, head hanging down. “I’m still not good.”  
“You kidding?” Natasha ran up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. She waited for him to tilt his head towards her before talking. “You’re amazing Clint. You’ve clearly put a lot of effort into it over the years.”  
Clint shrugged, straightening up and beginning to walk back to the end of the range. “I’m sure you have something you’re good at that you don’t always want to talk about.”  
It wasn’t until Clint packed away his bow that he realised that Natasha wasn’t by his side; she was standing halfway down the range, staring into space.  
“Tasha?”  
She shook her head, and put on a smile as she walked over to Clint. “I’m fine.”  
Clint gave her a look, and she dropped the smile, running a hand through her hair.  
“You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.”  
Natasha shook her head. “No, I do. I haven’t talked to anyone about this... ever, actually.” Natasha held out a hand to Clint. “I’ll show you? Unless you have somewhere to be?”  
Clint shook his head.  
“Good. We’ll take the bike?”

  
~~~

Clint would never get over the feeling of sitting behind Natasha, arms around her waist as she wove through the traffic.  
They arrived at the studio, and Natasha quickly opened it up. She pointed to a spot in front of the mirror.  
“Sit there?”  
Once Clint was seated, Natasha pulled out her phone, connecting it to the sound system and playing...  _Classical music?_    
Any thoughts Clint had quickly dropped away as Natasha began dancing.  
_No, not dancing,_ Clint thought, mesmerised by the way she moved. _This is more than dancing. This is... amazing._  
When Natasha finished, Clint stood up, clapping his hands. She lowered her head, a smile barely formed.  
“That was amazing,” Clint smiled, putting an arm around her shoulder.  
“I was three when I began,” she admitted, putting her arm around his waist. “It’s... a mixture of good and bad memories. Something I think you can understand.”  
Clint put his head on her shoulder, smiling. “Yeah, I get you.” Clint lowered his arm, taking one of Natasha’s hands in his. “Thank you for letting me see.”  
Natasha squeezed his hand. “This is...” she blew out a breath. “This is what I do. At quarter to four each morning. I practise, five days a week for two hours.”  
“I thought you worked?”  
“After I practise.”  
“And you’re not going to tell me?” Clint lifted up his head, looking at Natasha.  
Natasha smiled, putting a kiss on Clint’s cheek.  
“Not today.”

  
~~~

  
“So do you own that studio?” Clint asked over coffee the next morning.  
Natasha shook her head, patting Lucky under the table. “Nope, just have a key.”  
Clint nodded. “Handy. So, got any plans for the week after next?”  
Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”  
Clint rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “So, I have a friend. He’s asked me to house sit for him for the week. Going to pay for food and travel, just wants a person in the house. I asked if I could bring you along, and he was fine with it.”  
“Fine with it?”  
“So he might have been excited to learn that I wasn’t single.”  
“So not a close friend?”  
“We’re close,” Clint shrugged. “More that when we do catch up, I don’t tend to talk about my personal life.”  
“Okay.” Natasha drank her coffee, watching Clint.  
“Was that an okay to spending the week with me?”  
Natasha nodded; Clint (barely) managed to maintain his calm facade.   
“Awesome. Oh, there’s a large room that can be rearranged to allow you to practise, if that;s something that you want to do.”  
“Just who is this friend that he lets you rearrange his house?”  
Clint waved a hand in the air. “He’s.... not your typical person. I think you’d like him; he’ll be there when we arrive to hand over keys.”  
“And to meet me.”  
“And to meet you, yeah,” Clint nodded.   
“Sounds fun.”


End file.
